Second Son of Mars
by gunman
Summary: Shinji gets teleported to Mars where he is turned into a Martian and eventually adopted by Justice League member Jonn Jonzz! Chapter 3 edited and replaced. 8,3,2007
1. The New Martian

_**SECOND SON OF MARS**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Justice League TAS.

Authors Notes: For the longest time I've wanted to do an Eva/Justice League story, but of course I couldn't figure out how to do it. Other writers have done a Batman/Eva crossover, a Superman/Eva crossover, and I think I remember an Eva/Teen Titans crossover. (I'm actually writing one myself) As it stands, I thought to do one with the Justice League, the animated series.

The main problem I had was deciding which direction I should take it in. Should I give Shinji super powers, and if so which ones from which hero? And where should I start the story?

Then I was watching the First Season of Justice League again, and I decided to go with Jonn Jonzz, the last Martian. I decided on him because both he and Shinji are pretty much alone in the world, despite having new surrogate families. To that end, I decided on, what I think to be a rather unique way of getting the pair together.

Hopefully, you the reader will enjoy this little fic.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1

**The New Martian**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The time: the year 1700 (as measured on Earth)

The place: a hidden alien citadel beneath the planet of Mars.

A bright flash emanated within the alien citadel, a young boy wearing a skin-tight blue and white outfit appearing and falling hard onto the ground.

"Ouch! What the... the... (Gasp!) Air... no..." Shinji Ikari gasped as he suddenly realized that there was no air around him. "Can't...breath... some... one... help..."

Clawing his way across the reddish-brown dirt-covered ground, lungs gasping for non-existent air, his eyes obscured by darkness, the boy pilot fails to see the edge of a deep chasm and tumbles downwards into even more darkness.

However, instead of the hard impact of rocks or solid earth that should have preceded the fall, Shinji slammed into something soft and gel-like, the impact carrying him deep in the center.

All at once, his mind started to slow, his breathing became unimportant, and his body was consumed by the strange warmth that emanated from the gel itself.

Unknown to Shinji, as he would never had thought of it, the gel-like substance he landed in was a stasis pod created by a race of parasitic aliens who fed off the bio-energies of the Martian race nearly 700 years ago. Sealed away in their citadel by the last living Martian, Jonn Jonzz, the aliens were kept in a perpetual state of suspended animation. The pod that Shinji fell in to, was a psychic drainer that the aliens used to feed off of the Martians. However, the reddish pod was also like a quartz crystal, recycling the occupants bio-energies so that the aliens could feed off of them for years.

Of course, this meant that the person inside would only last a few years before they too died.

However, Shinji's unique Angel-influenced DNA would have enabled him to live far longer than normal. But not long enough to keep Shinji alive in order to rescue him when they found him... or the alien menace that still existed inside.

That was when something amazing happened.

"What is this?" a green-spectral figure asked, staring at the pod.

"It appears to be a humanoid of some kind." another slightly female spectral figure said. "From the Third Planet, it seems."

"The Third Planet? Impossible! Those beings are not developed enough to have mastered travel of this sort."

"Unless he is from another plane of existence."

"And still, compared to us, possessing of limited capabilities." a third spectral figure said.

"But still deserving of life." the second female said.

"But we cannot help him." the first figure said.

"And even if we did, he would die if he were removed from the pod now." the third figure replied.

"He will be dead anyway if left on his own. Years and years he may live, but nothing else."

"Is there nothing we can do?" the female asked.

The trio were silent for a moment, until a fourth figure appeared.

"He must become what we once were." the fourth spectral figure, also female in appearance, said.

"What?" the third figure asked.

"We all know the secrets of this pod. We know full well, what was once kept inside it." the fourth female figure said.

"Yes. The bodies of our brothers and sisters." the first figure said.

"The lingering traces of our DNA. Ah.. I see. With some influence on our part..." the third figure started to explain.

"We can infuse this humanoid... with our Martian traits. Transform him into one of us." the fourth figure finished.

Yes, you guessed correctly. These spectral figures were the ghosts of the former inhabitants of Mars. The original Martians who were killed by the alien invaders centuries ago.

And now, they were Shinji's only hope.

"But do we have that right?" the second female asked.

"We will be saving a life." the fourth female said.

"By giving him one of ours." the first male said.

"Or lives are over and done with. Only our essence remains." the third male said.

"In more than once sense of the word." the second female said.

"We do not have this right." the third male said.

"We do not have a choice. Our race is all but extinct, removed from existence by the hands of our enemies. This is the only chance we have, a second chance, for Mars to live again." the fourth female said.

"Through this boy." the second female said.

"Yes."

"What you ask is impossible!" the first male said.

"It is amoral!" the second female said.

"It is beyond comprehension!"

"It is... acceptable." the third male said.

"WHAT?" the other two shouted as the fourth female nodded.

"This child will never survive the harsh, barren conditions that exist beyond these citadel walls. He will barely last within these walls. And the beings of the Third Planet are not developed enough to be of any assistance just yet. Also, Jonn Jonzz is right now the last Martian, guarding this place so as to prevent our annihilators escape. Were we to summon him now, he would not be able to help the boy. But we can. And in doing so, we will be accomplishing two objectives: our races continued existence... and the preservation of this boys life." the third male said.

The others mulled this over for a time... until, slowly, as one, they all agreed.

"Then we are agreed."

"Yes. Pity this humanoid was not born female." the first male said.

"This metamorphosis is dangerous enough. Altering his gender would be even more difficult." the third male said.

"An idea that should never have been entertained to begin with." the second female stated.

"And we do not have the energy to accomplish this anyway." the fourth female said.

"Then... let us begin." the third male said.

The ghosts of Mars pooled their combined spiritual energies, and infused them into the pod.

Inside the red sphere, a sleeping Shinji dreamed while his body slowly began to take a new and very different shape than ever before.

The spirits vanished within minutes, the last of their energy given, the boy set upon the course of their choosing.

The consequences of their actions they would accept, feeling that this was the right thing to do. Not only would their nearly extinct race have a new member, but they would be saving his life as well.

However, the process was a slow one. Inside the pod, Shinji would remain in a state of suspended animation while his body underwent a unique transformation. Such a process, especially like this, would take decades. Maybe centuries. But by then Shinji would be ready.

As the Martians vanished, the fourth female Martian lingered a bit longer to look at the boy, running her hand over the reddish sphere, parallel to his face.

"Take care of your new heritage, my child. And take care of my husband, Jonn Jonzz, as well." My'ria'h said before she too vanished.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

300 hundred years later found the parasitic invaders accidentally unleashed from their hibernation by astronauts from Earth.

Disposing of the astronauts, the invaders found that centuries had passed, resulting in the entire Martian civilization having been passed on, even the ones incased in their red bio-pods. However, because of the arrival of the astronauts, the invaders turned their attention towards Earth.

Two and a half years later they attacked in full force.

Unfortunately for them, the last Martian, Jonn Jonzz, was able to escape capture and journeyed to Earth to warn them of the impending invasion. Surprisingly, neither Jonn nor the invaders were even aware of Shinji's presence in the stasis pod.

Once on Earth, Jonn uses his telepathic powers to assemble a unique team of heroes: the power ring wielding Green Lantern John Stewart, the super fast Flash, the Thanagarian warrior Hawkgirl, and the amazon princess Wonder Woman, alongside the man of steel Superman and the dark knight Batman who came to rescue him first.

Together their combined powers and abilities were able to defeat the invaders, and their leader, the Imperium. Though some of the invaders managed to escape, the majority of them were defeated.

Shortly after this the heroes formed the Justice League.

Over the course of a year, the League worked together to battle and defeat several forces of evil that ranged from revenge seeking robots, despot Atlantians, cocky hitmen, ruthless businessmen, eccentric sorcerers, imprisoned Greek Gods, alien warlords and gladiators, super intelligent gorillas, various other supervillains, and even renegade amazons.

It was shortly after Green Lantern, Flash, Hawkgirl and Jonn Jonzz return from the alternate Justice Guild universe that Shinji's transformation was complete.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"You should have been there. It was so freaky. Those corn ball villains with the bad puns, and the heroes with the decoder rings. What's up with that? Still Black Siren was a hottie." Flash said as he and the others were safely back on the Watchtower, giving both Superman and Batman the rundown on their little adventure.

"Where's GL?" Hawkgirl asked.

Off to the side, the green and black suited hero was staring out into space, as Hawkgirl came up next to him.

Their conversation went unheard by the others, especially Jonn Jonzz. The entire adventure went through the Martian's mind, particularly the part of Ray Thompson, the Justice Guild's junior justice guildsman (their mascot as it were) who was actually responsible for their entire adventure.

When Jonn had first met the boy, he assumed that he had been adopted by the Justice Guild. All of them seemed rather protective of the boy, yet none of them stood out as a parent to him.

In a way, it did remind him of his own family. His son in particular.

Suddenly, his mind buzzed with a strange, and oddly familiar, sensation.

"Argh!" the Martian suddenly groaned.

"Huh? Jonn!" Flash shouted as the other members of the League raced over to the pained Martian.

"What's wrong?" Hawkgirl asked as she and GL came over.

"Don't know. Looks like he's having a migraine." Flash said.

"Mars." Jonn said.

"What?" the speedster asked.

"We... have to go to Mars."

"Is it the invaders?" Green Lantern asked.

"No. But someone is there." the Martian assured.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The Javelin7 flew across the barren landscape of the Red Planet, it's four occupants tailing the green glowing hero as he flashed his power ring's energy beam to scan the planet's surface.

"Are you getting anything John?" Superman asked from the cockpit of the Javelin7.

"Nothing yet." Green Lantern responded via his communicator. "What about Jonn?"

"He thinks we should head to the alien citadel he locked the alien invaders in centuries ago."

"Where is that exactly?"

"A few more miles north." Jonn suddenly said.

Within a minute the ship arrived at a large hole in the ground where the astronauts from Earth had gone in and accidentally awoke the parasitic invaders.

Dressed in their specially made space suits, Superman, Flash, and Hawkgirl descended into the hole after Green Lantern and Jonn Jonzz.

It was strange to everyone else that Jonn was able to survive on this now desolate world, but not on any other world that lacked an atmosphere. Then again, this was his home planet.

The quintet descended into the cave and eventually came to the alien citadel, still opened but totally devoid of any alien presence.

"Whoa!" Flash gasped as he saw the citadel. "Guess these guys didn't believe in windows."

"It's underground, Flash. What's to see?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Anything?" Superman asked Jonn.

"Nothing. There's no trace of the invaders." Jonn said after a quick mental scan. "But someone is here."

"Where?" Hawkgirl asked, her mace ever ready.

"There!" he said, pointing to one of the red alien pods at the far end of the citadel.

Flash was instantly on it, using his superhuman speed to search through each and every pod, until he came to one pod right under a cliff-like wall. All the other pods were empty, but this one had a body inside it.

"Hey! There's someone in here!" Flash shouted.

The others quickly joined him, staring at the young, obviously Martian boy, in the pod.

"It's a child!" Hawkgirl gasped.

"It's a Martian child." Superman stated.

Green Lantern used his power ring to pierce the pod and wrap the energy around the boy, gently pulling him from the pod itself.

While the group stared at the young Martian in disbelief, it was Jonn who was the most shocked.

"Incredible. And here I thought you were the last Martian." Superman said to his friend.

However, Jonn didn't seem totally convinced.

His eyes glowed brightly for a few seconds as he stared at the boy encased in GL's force field. They stopped glowing, the Martian turning towards the group.

"He isn't a Martian." he stated.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(The Watchtower Medical Bay, two hours later)

"What do you mean 'he's human'?" Green Lantern gasped in shock.

"Formerly human. And currently, a Martian." Jonn said. "Though I'm not sure how."

"Well start thinking, because I've run every test I can think of, and they all tell me the same thing. His DNA is 100-percent Martian. Just like you." Batman said, handing the Martian man a clipboard that had the boy's medical results on it. "But it's been altered from it's original configuration, right at the cellular level. No idea how."

"But how did you even figure that out?" Hawkgirl asked Batman.

"Irregularities in the boys DNA as compared with Jonn's. That and what he told me about the images he saw in the boys mind." the dark knight explained. "Images of an alternate Earth."

"From what I was able to see, he is a Japanese teenager who was the pilot of a giant robot called an Evangelion. A battle against a creature called an Angel teleported him to our world. The last images are of him emerging in the citadel and falling into one of the red stasis pods. After that, nothing."

"A teenage robot pilot?" Flash gasped.

"Sounds like something out of a cartoon." Green Lantern exclaimed.

"And how would you know that?" Hawkgirl asked the hard-nosed marine.

"But a change of this magnitude would have taken a very long time." Jonn said.

"Decades?" Superman asked.

"Possibly centuries." Jonn said.

"But weren't you there the whole time guarding them?" Wonder Woman asked, having arrived when the others were returning from Mars.

"Yes. However, I never once sensed or detected anything happening inside the citadel after it was closed." the Martian said. He paused in thought for a few minutes. "There is a possibility."

"What?" Green Lantern asked, curious.

"That I was unable to sense any happenings inside the citadel because the citadel itself blocks my telepathy."

"You mean due to the natural materials used." Batman said.

"Yes. Then there is the possibility that he was teleported randomly through time and space to arrive in the invaders citadel on Mars three hundred years in the past. As for how he was transformed into a Martian from a human being, I haven't a clue." Jonn stated.

"Do you suppose those red pod thingy's have anything to do with it?" Flash asked.

"But those were stasis pods, meant to hold my people so that the invaders could feed off of our psychic energy without resistance."

"So no idea how a transformation like this was possible?" Superman asked.

"One. But there is absolutely no evidence to substantiate it's claim." Jonn replied.

"What possibility?" Wonder Woman asked.

"That somehow, there were lingering traces of Martian DNA inside the pod that were somehow infused into the boys body, eventually taking it over and altering his own genetic code."

The others looked at Jonn in total confusion.

"Even if that were possible, how long would a process like that take?" Superman asked.

"As I said: centuries." the Martian said.

"So, what we're considering, is the possibility that this human teenager from an alternate dimension, was somehow teleported from his world to ours, ended up on Mars, in one of those red stasis pods, and was slowly turned into a Martian over the last two to three hundred years?" Flash asked.

"Apparently." Jonn said.

"This is just too weird." Flash exclaimed, looking more confounded than normal.

"What is that? You're catch phrase?" Hawkgirl asked.

"A kid from an alternate dimension, like the one we were just in a few days ago, comes to Mars and gets turned into a Martian, over three hundred years. Tell me this isn't weird." the speedster said.

"I didn't say it wasn't, but it's not like we're not used to strange things happening." the avian heroine replied.

"Does the boy have a name?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Shinji. Shinji Ikari." Jonn answered.

"Ohhhh." Shinji suddenly groaned.

"He's awake." Wonder Woman said.

"Perhaps it's best that you talk to him, Diana." Jonn said.

"Me? But he's a Martian now. Shouldn't you..."

"There are reasons I cannot right now. As he is a teenager, perhaps talking to you would be more appropriate."

"He's got a point. I doubt he'll be able to lie to a pretty lady." Flash said.

Wonder Woman wasn't sure how she should take that. "Very well."

The others filed out of the infirmary as Wonder Woman walked over to the bed.

"Unfamiliar ceiling." Shinji said.

"I've actually become accustomed to it." Wonder Woman said.

Shinji turned his head and stared at the attractive woman wearing a red, blue and gold swimsuit.

"Misato?" he gasped, his vision still blurry.

"Actually my name is Diana. Do you know your name?" she asked.

"I'm... Shinji. Shinji Ikari." he replied.

"Please to meet you, Shinji Ikari." she smiled.

Shinji blushed at the beautiful woman. "Where am I?" he asked.

"Our Watchtower, currently in orbit around the Earth." she answered.

"WHAT?" he gasped, turning his head to look outside the nearest window, that stared out into open space with the planet taking up the lower half of the window. "Oh... boy!" he gasped, then noticed that his hands were now green. "What the..."

"I think we should start with the basic questions and answers." Diana said in a comforting tone to ease his obvious distress. "Questions I'm sure we both have."

"Uh.. okay." he said, panicking heavily.

"To start with... in case you haven't noticed... you're not human anymore."

She suddenly wondered if that was the best way to go as Shinji suddenly sprang from the bed and over to the window to stare at his reflection: his greenish, gangly alien form, orange pupil-less eyes, his three-toed, four-fingered appendages, and the pointed, almost fin-like, shape of his head. He had no nose or ears, yet they seemed to be functioning just as well as if he did have them.

"Wha... what's happened to me?" he gasped, backing away in fear, the mirror image mimicking his own movements.

"Take it easy, Shinji." Diana said, trying to calm the boy.

"Wha... how... I don't..." Shinji exclaimed, his breathing hyper erratic as his mind went into overdrive, his world suddenly fading and his body hitting the cold floor hard.

Diana quickly moved towards him, looking upset. "I suppose this was to be expected." she sighed as she lifted the boy off the ground to place him back into the bed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Feeling better?" Diana asked once Shinji had woken back up a few hours later.

"A little." Shinji replied as he sat up in the bed. "What happened?"

"You fainted."

_That's not surprising._ Shinji thought.

"I'm sure the shock was difficult for you to bear. I should have prepared you for it better."

"How could you? You've never seen anything like this before." he said.

Diana gasped. "How did you... are you reading my mind?"

"Am I what?" he gasped, confused now.

"Of course. You don't know. You're a Martian now, so you now have the ability to read minds."

"I do? I'm a what?" he gasped.

"From what we've been able to determine, you were somehow teleported to the planet Mars and were transformed into a Martian by rather extraordinary means."

_I'd say so._ "Wait! I was on Mars? And now we're back here on Earth." he looked out the window. "Or, above it."

"Yes. The details are a little complicated, but from everything we've discovered, you're 100 percent Martian now."

"I... am?" he said, looking distressed. _And who else is she talking about?_

"Yes. I'm sorry." she said.

Shinji looked at her.

"Why? Did you do this to me?" he asked.

"No." she replied honestly.

"Then why are you sorry? It doesn't make sense for you to apologize for something that isn't your fault." he said, suddenly feeling the irony of his own statement.

Diana looked at Shinji, rather impressed by his reasoning for one so young.

"Thank you." he said.

"What?" she asked, confused by his sudden praise.

"You just said you were impressed by my reasoning." he explained.

"No I didn't."

"Didn't you?"

He stared at her with wide-eyes, clearly unsettled by all this.

"Oh god! I didn't it again, didn't I?" he panicked. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Shinji. You're just not used to having these new abilities. But don't worry. We can help you." she exclaimed.

Again Shinji wondered who she was talking about, but managed to keep his mind from going too deep into hers. He wasn't sure how he was able to, but he succeeded.

"And... who are these others you mentioned?" Shinji asked.

Diana smiled. "Would you like to meet them?"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji was quickly introduced to the other members of the Justice League.

Each of them introduced themselves, and gave a little background as well. Naturally, Batman was the least forthcoming with information, yet Shinji felt as if he had something in common with the dark knight. Flash was the most forth coming and talkative about himself, which reminded Shinji of Kaji.

Hawkgirl reminded Shinji of Asuka, due to her strength and beauty, though her explanation of herself confused Shinji a little. Only because if her home world of Thanagar was a warlike world, would they actually have need of a police force? Still, he let it pass as he was got to know the other League members.

Superman seemed like the leader of the group, only because he seemed the most powerful and idealistic. Green Lantern mentioned that he used to be in the military, which Shinji realized his friend Kensuke would have loved to know more about. He was also a little stunned that Diana went by the name Wonder Woman, and was an amazon princess.

But when he was introduced to Jonn, he was shocked.

"Shinji, this is Jonn Jonzz." Diana introduced.

"And until recently, the last Martian." Flash added. "But now that you're here, that's changed."

"But... I'm not a Martian. At least... not a real one." Shinji replied.

"But the DNA analysis said that you're completely Martian now." Hawkgirl said.

"But... I'm not from Mars. Not originally." Shinji protested.

"Be that as it may, you are a Martian now. And as such you have the same powers as Jonn does." Superman said.

"That remains to be seen." Jonn said.

"Then get out your pencil, kid, it's testing time." Flash smiled.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next few days found Jonn and the League teaching Shinji everything there was to know about his powers. It was actually better than just staying alone on the Watchtower while the others raced around the globe fighting evil and defusing disasters. Monitor duty was Jonn's normal routine, and this was actually a nice distraction.

The first test was Jonn teaching Shinji how to use his physical abilities, including his strength which was nearly equal to that of Superman. Though because Shinji was younger he wasn't as strong as the older heroes. Then there was his speed, which was nearly equal to Flash. This confused Jonn the most, as he wasn't able to move as fast as the scarlet speedster.

Last of this test was Shinji's ability to fly. He was a little wobbly at first, but quickly got the hang of it. The sheer exhilaration he felt at flying around the hanger and Watchtower was incredible. He'd never felt so free in his life.

The second test consisted of density-shifting and invisibility. The ability to walk or fly through solid objects scared Shinji a little, it made him feel like a ghost, though the invisibility really appealed to him. This was mostly due to his desire to be unnoticed by everyone.

The third test was his shape-changing powers. This power was rather complicated. It took Shinji a full day to properly get a handle on it, only because of the complexity involved to control every part of his body, every muscle, bone, blood vessel and cell, in order to assume another shape. Jonn had demonstrated this power several times for Shinji, taking various forms, including the Justice League and some of the villains they had fought.

Eventually Shinji was able to pull off a full bodied transformation, though it was extremely difficult and taxing on his body. He used this power to show Jonn and the others what he actually looked like, as a human Japanese teenager. He also used this power to show them what Rei, Asuka, Misato, and even PenPen used to look like.

When Diana saw Misato, she instantly understood why Shinji mistook her for his former guardian, as there were some similarities between the two.

Flash wondered if he'd be able to meet her.

Shinji found this power difficult to master, and Jonn understood that, since he himself had spent centuries alone guarding the parasitic invaders who destroyed Mars. Those centuries alone had given Jonn nothing but time, enabling him to fully master all of his powers. That being said, Shinji was also told the story of how Mars was destroyed, as well as the possibility that he was now over three hundred years older than he imagined.

That boggled Shinji's mind.

The last test was Shinji's new telepathic powers.

Being the most unique power, Jonn carefully trains Shinji how to safely use this special ability. The reason was that because a person's mind was so complex, filled with both truth and fantasy, it was often difficult to determine which was which.

Naturally Shinji was wary of this power, but Jonn explained that if he didn't learn how to control it, he would inadvertently read the minds of others, and the influx of it would be impossible to stop. This would cause him to go mad.

It took Shinji several days to control his telepathy, as his fear of developing it, for obvious reasons, kept him from progressing. But with Jonn's help, he was able to 'keep his mind to himself'.

However, Shinji had no idea how much he would come to depend upon his powers. And not just for his own sake, but for the sake of the League itself.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Here's my first chapter of 'Second Son of Mars'.

Hope no one minds that I made this a three chapter story and loaded them up the same day. I just didn't want to create the first few chapters and then stop, like I did with some of my other stories.

I haven't given up on them, I just needed to write this up before I got writers block for it. Had to watch a lot of Justice League for all this.

And I hope everyone likes the way I've turned Shinji into a Martian. And if you couldn't tell by the title, I am planning on this being a Shinji/Jonn pairing, in the father/son way, which is something that hasn't been done before, I'm sure.

This is something I've been toying with for a while, so please, tell me what you think about the first chapter before going on to the next.


	2. Kid Mars

_**SECOND SON OF MARS II**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or the Justice League.

Summary: Shinji uses his new powers to rescue the League from a band of villains, and faces off against one of the very villains who destroyed Mars.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 2

**Kid Mars**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It had been two weeks since Shinji woke up aboard the Watchtower. In that time he had successfully learned how to control his powers to where he wasn't inadvertently putting anyone in danger. But using his powers was still draining to him.

However, he had little idea that he would be using these powers to their full extent so soon.

Shinji was in his room aboard the Watchtower resting after another training session with his powers. It was a short lived rest as his mind was suddenly assaulted with various images.

Of the Justice League in danger.

"Jonn? Diana? Flash? Hawkgirl?" Shinji called out as he raced through the Watchtower at super speed.

Finding no one, he raced to the control room.

"Batman? Superman? Green Lantern?"

Again, nothing.

"Alright, Shinji. Calm down. Focus. Focus." he uttered to himself as he placed his hands on his head to focus his mental powers.

Images of flying over the water, of buildings, of various costumed peoples, and finally a captured and bound Justice League flew through his mind.

He had their location.

"They're in danger. I've got to help them. But... but I'm not ready for this. And I don't have a choice. I don't know who else to call." Shinji said as he headed to the hanger.

Fortunately, the League had a spare shuttle craft they used for emergencies. Unfortunately, Shinji only had half a lesson in flying it.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A half hour later found the shuttle coming down hard in the mountains near where Shinji had sensed the thoughts of Jonn and the League.

The landing was hard only because Shinji was forced to land the shuttle by hand. And by hand, he went outside the shuttle and carried it down to the ground on his back.

Shinji heaved the shuttle and ground his feet hard into the rocky earth as he rested the ship onto it's feet.

"Whew! I need to learn how to land this thing." he said, breathing hard. "But later, I have to find Jonn and the others." he cleared his mind and got a bead on them via his telepathy.

He was about to move out, when he paused as he noticed his reflection in the shuttle's hull. The reflection of his Martian form.

_Whoa! I think I need something more... appropriate_. Shinji thought as he cleared his mind and forced a new image of himself to take shape.

He had been toying with the possibility that he should try and keep his original human form. But as he was a Martian now, Shinji decided to settle on an image that Jonn had chosen when he first came to Earth.

Slowly Shinji's body began to bend and distort, changing from his Martian body to a greenish humanoid image, much like Jonn's. It was the same size as his human form, but with slightly more muscle than before. His body continued to change, his bare green flesh assuming a dark green bodysuit with blue gloves and boots. He finished with a red circle on his chest.

At first the red circle looked like the red sun on the Japanese flag, until texture and distorted colors came into play. The finished product looking like a representation of the planet Mars.

_Guess I'm going to need a name now_. He thought as he stared at himself in the reflection of the shuttle. _I'm not Shinji Ikari anymore. I'm not even human anymore. I'm... Kid Mars._

Shinji wasn't sure where he came up with that name, but it seemed appropriate.

_Time to go._ Shinji thought as he headed towards the mental impressions he was getting of the League members.

In less than a minute, the young Martian came upon a large mining complex that looked like it had only been abandoned recently. Using his invisibility and intangibility, Shinji was easily able to get into the complex. Using his telepathy he was able to locate the League.

_There!_

Flying silently through the dark corridors, Shinji phased through a pair of large double doors which was illuminating a bright light.

He entered the room and froze when he saw all seven League members in individual holding cells. Each one shackled and had a different implement or gadget to keep them contained.

Superman's cell was projecting a bright red light that he figured was red solar radiation. Accidentally reading Superman's mind had told him of this weakness.

Both Jonn Jonzz and John Stewart had strange headsets over their heads, neural neutralizers, to keep them from concentrating and using their powers.

Wonder Woman had high energy electrical binders on her wrists which were of stronger voltage than the ones Hawkgirl, Batman and Flash had.

_Okay. Not impossible to get them out. But... if I did, the ones who captured them would come in and stop me. There's no way I'd be able to stop them and protect the League. Plus Jonn and the others would still be too injured to fight back. _He thought.

His mind pondered what to do, until he had an idea.

_I'll need a distraction. Maybe a gas leak, or a fire or something. _He then remembered what Jonn had told him about fire, that it was a Martian's greatest weakness. _No. No fires. That would be bad. Too bad they can't just start... fighting. Hey!_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji spent the next two hours following the ones responsible for the League's capture. They were all supervillains who had a grudge or two against the League

The first was an Atlantean named Orm, now calling himself The Ocean Master, who had tried to take over the undersea kingdom of Atlantis by eliminating Aquaman and his son, and then tried to melt the polar ice caps with a weapon that Aquaman had built in case the surface world attacked him. He was stopped by Aquaman himself. He was dressed in a modified version of his Atlantean armor, more coverings around his arms and legs, and even a face mask.

The second was Arisia, a human girl raised by the amazons who had tried to wipe out all men on the planet using a biological weapon she created. She was stopped Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, and Queen Hippolyta. She was dressed in her white and gold bodysuit, but had added armor plating to her shoulders, arms, and legs.

The third was Luminous, a genius in light manipulation and holograms who had tried twice to kill Superman by using Lex Luthor's satellites to filter only red light into the Earth's atmosphere. The man of steel had been able to stop him, with the assistance of Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen. He was dressed up in his black bodysuit, complete with yellow circuit patterns all around it.

The fourth was Captain Cold, the freeze gun wielding criminal from Central City who had been thwarted in the past by the Flash. He had joined forces with this group in order to get his own revenge on the scarlet speedster. He was an albino guy dressed in a dark blue winter trench coat with ski goggles over his eyes.

The fifth was Bane, a muscle-bound Venom-powered hitman who was experimented on to become a super soldier, only to be defeated by Batman on several occasions despite his physical strength. He was decked out all in leather, until his formula kicked in and his muscles expanded to reveal his bright red skin beneath the leather strands which only covered his body when he was in normal size.

The sixth was a Manhunter robot, the only survivor of the robot battalion that were replaced by the Green Lantern Corps centuries ago as peacekeepers. They were defeated by both the League and the Corps. The main difference in this model was that he had attached two extra arms to his body.

The last member was named Protex, one of the parasitic alien invaders who managed to escape the League after they had destroyed the Imperium and routed all of the other alien invaders. Like all the other members of his race, he had absorbed the shape changing powers that the Martians once had, and still had his vulnerability to sunlight. He had adjusted his image to where he looked like a white version of Jonn Jonzz himself, in a black and white bodysuit.

Shinji didn't need to know how they had captured the League. Most likely they had ganged up on each one individually until they had them all. His primary concern now was to help the League, and he would need the help of the villains themselves to do it.

He was about to go and put his plan into action, when he heard the villains start arguing.

"We should kill them now." one of them said.

_What's this?_ He wondered as he skulked closer to the group.

They were all in a large meeting room, but only five of them were there.

Ocean Master, Arisia, Luminous, Captain Cold, and Protex.

"And we will kill them." Ocean Master said. "They will pay for their interference in my plans to rule Atlantis!"

"And for destroying my people as well." Protex said.

"My plans were also halted by their interference." Arisia said.

"They're not going anywhere now. Not with that muscle head Bane and that Manhunter robot guy watching them." Captain Cold said.

"And the special cells I invented will ensure they won't get out." Luminous said.

"For now, the League is out of our way. Immobilized. We should continue with our own agendas." Ocean Master said.

"We should kill them before they become a burden to us." Arisia said.

"We will, but what fun would that be to just kill them? They should be made to suffer first."

"Of course!" Protex said.

"Agreed." Captain Cold said.

"I like it." Luminous said.

"Very well." Arisia said.

The group departed in order to plan their own enemies personal torture and demise.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Luminous crashed onto a couch he found in one of the offices.

"Maybe I could run a few hundred volts through him. In his weakened state I'd bet he'd scream real good." he thought to himself.

"Maybe I could come up with a better plan." Arisia said, standing in the door way.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. I think you can." she said, walking over to the yellow and black suited man, before closing the door.

_Alright! I think I'm gonna get lucky_. Luminous thought.

Arisia walked up to him, and punched him hard in the face.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Captain Cold was checking his freeze gun when Protex burst into his room.

"Cold! I need to talk to you!" the white humanoid alien said in a panic.

"What's wrong?" the ice master asked.

"It's Arisia! She's crazy!"

"So what else is new?"

"You mean you didn't hear? I just found out myself!"

"Hear what?"

"That she created a virus that only kills men! That's why the League stopped her!"

"Only kills... wait! Then why has she been working with us?"

"I don't know. But it was the same way with Copperhead, Shade and Solomon Grundy. She used them to get what she wanted, them exposed them to the virus. They would have died if it wasn't for the League coming up with an antidote."

"Alright. This is a problem." he said as he slammed his cartridge into his freeze gun. "We need to have a little talk with this lady." He was about to exit his room when he paused. "Wait. Does this virus affect aliens too?" Cold asked.

"It affected the Martian. Which means it could affect me too!"

"Right. Just checking. What about the robot?"

"I saw her reprogramming him. He's on her side now."

"Blast! Let's find Ocean Master."

"Right behind you." Protex said, following him out.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Arisia was going over a computer file when Ocean Master stepped into the room.

"Can I help you?" the blond woman asked.

"Yes. You can die!" Orm growled as he hefted a large metal pipe over his head and brought it down hard, on top of the computer.

Fortunately, Arisia had seen his reflection and ducked out of the way.

"What the hell are you doing?" she shouted.

"Getting rid of you!" he said, swinging the large pipe at her, and missing. "I know all about your virus, and I can't risk you trying to recreate it. It'll ruin my plans to take over Atlantis!" he said, and in a burst of speed, rushed forward and clocked Arisia hard in the face, knocking her out the second story window and down into the first floor factory floor.

Orm grimaced as he walked out.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Bane and Manhunter were standing around the individual cells where they just stared at the Justice League, bound and captive.

"We should eliminate them now." Manhunter said, just glaring at the heroes.

"Yes. But we each deserve to destroy our own enemies." Bane said. "The Bat will be crushed by my hands!" he glared at the dark knight.

Suddenly, Arisia burst into the room.

"Help me! They've gone mad!" the injured non-Amazon said.

"What's happened to you?" Bane asked, noticing how ragged the blond woman looked.

"It's Ocean Master! He's betrayed us! He's rousted the others to rebel against us!"

"What?" Bane gasped.

"And that stinking alien! He was using us to destroy the League so that the rest of his people could come back and conquer the world!" she said.

"Really? We'll see about that!" Bane growled as he raced out of the room.

"What about the Justice League?" Manhunter asked.

"They're not going anywhere. Come on!" Arisia said, pointing at the door.

Manhunter nodded and followed Bane out the door.

However, the second he was gone, Arisia grinned and stood up as if not injured. Her features and armor died away, her height shrunk, until only Kid Mars remained.

_And now for my plan_. Shinji grinned.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"You traitorous harlot! You'll die for this!" Ocean Master shouted as he punched Arisia again.

"You're the traitor, you backstabbing scoundrel!" Arisia shouted as she recoiled and kicked Orm hard in the chest.

"Stay back you stinking pile of bolts!" Captain Cold shouted as he fired his freeze gun at the robot's chest, encasing him in ice, though the robot was continuing to advance.

"No Man Escapes The Manhunters!" the four-armed robot said in monotone, cracking the ice as he continued to advance against the albino.

Protex was using his shape changing powers to become a living rubber band, easily avoiding all of Bane's massive swings.

"Hold still, you rubberized misfit!" Bane growled as he slammed his fists into the ground, once again missing the alien.

"I should never have trusted you deplorable Earthlings!" Protex shouted as he continued to dodge the giant-sized fists of Bane, before turning back and punching in hard in the face.

While the villains were battling each other, they didn't notice the security monitors that were on the captured Justice League. If they had they would have noticed a sudden bright flash of light, before the screen returned to normal.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Let's hope that holds for a while_. Shinji thought as he left the holographic generator on the ground and went to free the Justice League.

Courtesy of Luminous, the hologram projector was transmitting an image of the still captive League members to the video cameras in the room, which gave Shinji the chance to free the real ones.

Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl were first, followed by Jonn Jonzz, Green Lantern, Superman, Flash and Batman.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here." Batman said as he rubbed his head.

"You knew I would come to save you?" Shinji asked as he helped unshackle the others, who were still groggy from their imprisonment. Especially Superman.

"No. But I figured you were the best one to sense that we were in danger."

"Sorry. I was busy dealing with the villains who captured you." Shinji replied as he helped Superman to sit up.

"You were fighting them?" Flash asked, rubbing his wrists.

"Not exactly." Shinji said as the League suddenly turned their heads when they heard numerous crashing and explosions coming from the other side of the complex.

"You got them to fight each other?" Hawkgirl asked, surprised.

"Yes. And I'm never doing that again." Shinji said as he sat down, looking like he was going to pass out any second.

It was Batman who figured out what had happened.

"You used your shape changing abilities to mimic each of those villains to convince them that they had betrayed each other." the dark knight exclaimed.

"Yes." Shinji said, breathing hard.

"But you haven't fully mastered your powers yet. The strain must have finally caught up to you." Wonder Woman said.

"That... and my heart... won't stop... beating..." Shinji said, clutching his chest.

"Too much excitement, adrenaline, and stress, all combined with your inexperience in this situation, I'm rather amazed you didn't pass out sooner." Batman said.

"I think... I'm going to... now." Shinji said as his eyes suddenly closed and he fell on to his face, his body reverting back to his Martian form.

"Shinji!" Wonder Woman gasped as she ran to his side.

The other League members crowded around him as Jonn leaned in to check on him.

"Is he alright?" Hawkgirl asked as Jonn placed his hand on Shinji's head, his eyes glowing.

"He's fine. Just unconscious. This entire situation has overwhelmed him." Jonn said.

More crashes and explosions sounded.

"I guess we need to take care of that." Flash said.

"Shouldn't be too hard, if they've pretty much kicked the stuffings out of each other that is." Green Lantern said.

"Luminous is still unconscious in the South Western office. The others are fighting in the far West wing." Jonn said after doing a telepathic sweep.

"Alright. I'll take Shinji back to the Javelin and be back in two shakes." Flash said as he scooped up the alien boy and dashed off.

"Alright then. We'll handle the clean up." Superman said, cracking his knuckles.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Ohhhhh." Shinji groaned as he woke up to find himself staring at the ceiling of the Watchtower medical bay. "Home sweet space station."

"You're awake." the familiar voice of Diana said as Shinji turned his head towards the amazon.

"Ms Diana." he said.

"Just Diana, Shinji-kun." the amazon said, having discovered the affectionate term used for Japanese names.

Shinji blushed at the affectionate usage. He then looked at his hands and realized he was still in his Martian form. Concentrating, Shinji was once again in his 'Kid Mars' form.

"I see you've adopted an image the same as Jonn has."

"I thought it would be more appropriate than being an... alien all the time." he replied. "Even though I am an alien now."

"Yes. A Martian in body, a human in mind." she said as she moved up to him, kissing him lightly on the forehead. "And a hero at heart."

"Huh? But I..." he tried to say, blushing furiously now.

"You could have chosen to do nothing. But instead you chose to come to our aid. We were all very impressed with your actions last week. Especially Jonn."

"Oh. Thank you, I... last week?" he suddenly gasped.

"Yes. You've been unconscious for an entire week. Each of us have taken turns watching over you. I just relieved Jonn a couple hours ago." she explained. "He should be back with Superman soon."

"Mr Jonzz was here?"

"Yes. He's been by your side more than anyone else."

Shinji's heart warmed at that, though he didn't really know why.

_Maybe he was just worried about me because I'm a Martian now_. Shinji thought. _Or, maybe it was because he had little to do and monitor duty was boring. That has to be it. I'm not a real Martian so..._ "He stayed the longest?" he asked.

"Yes. He actually asked several of us to take his time on monitor duty so he could stay with you."

Shinji smiled widely, and he knew why. It felt nice to be cared about. His smile faded as he recalled the reasons behind his exhaustion.

"What about the villains?" he asked.

"They were easy to defeat once they started fighting each other." she explained. "We deactivated the Manhunter robot and brought it back up here. Orm was returned to Atlantis to stand trial. Arisia was placed in a special holding cell on Strykers, along with Protex and Luminous. Captain Cold was sent back to Central City, and Bane was sent back to Gotham City."

"Guess that's it then." Shinji said.

Suddenly, the alarms sounded.

"What's going on?" Shinji asked as Diana went over to the computer.

"There's something going on in..." she said, but was interrupted.

"The hanger!" Shinji suddenly said as he leaped out of bed and sped out the door.

"Shinji?" Diana asked as she quickly followed him out.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"ARGH!" Jonn shouted as Protex slammed into him from behind after he had pressed the alarm.

"Jonn, are you..." Superman asked right before he was attacked by the Manhunter robot from behind. "AAHHH!!!!"

"I'm going to finish you off myself, as I should have done beforehand!" the alien invader shouted as he punched the Martian repeatedly until he was unconsciousness. He then reached over and grabbed an acetylene torch. "And I'm going to enjoy watching you burn!" he said, lighting it.

Just then, Shinji appeared in the hanger bay and saw Jonn in danger.

"Jonn." he gasped, his anger-level skyrocketing. "NOOOOOOO!!!!!!" he shouted, his eyes suddenly glowing bright red.

Before anyone realized what was happening, a pair of reddish energy beams exploded out of Shinji's eyes, shot across the hanger, and slammed into Protex with the force of a speeding train.

"ARGH!" the alien parasite slammed hard into the far wall.

"Great Hera!" Wonder Woman gasped, arriving just as Shinji had shot lasers out of his eyes.

"Argh!" Superman shouted as Manhunter punched the Kryptonian hero again.

"Superman!" she shouted and flew in to tackle the four-armed robot away from her teammate.

"Jonn? Jonn? Mr Jonzz?" Shinji cried out as he gently shook the older Martian.

While Shinji was tending to his mentor, Protex was slowly reviving. He gasped at what he saw.

"What? Another Martian? But that's impossible!" he groaned as he stood up. "No matter. I'll finish him off as well."

"Sir, what happened?" Shinji asked the older Martian.

"Protex escaped from his cell and snuck aboard the Javelin when we left Strykers. He reactivated the Manhunter robot we had put in storage and then attacked us." Jonn said before passing out again.

"Right." Shinji said as he stood up to face the evil alien.

"I wasn't aware that there was another living Martian. But it doesn't matter. I'll feed upon your psychic energy and then contact my people to return to finish off this world." Protex said, his arms becoming metallic swords.

"You won't get the chance!" Shinji stated.

"Don't sound so brazen, boy. You're a child. In no way a match for me."

Shinji just smiled as Protex attacked.

The Martian boy dodged the blade arms of the parasitic alien, leaping over them and lashing out with a strong kick to his face. Protex recoiled and attacked again, his arms extending to strike Shinji from a distance. However, Protex didn't know that Shinji had super speed as well, and was caught off guard when he came zooming in to punch him hard in the face.

"Argh!" Protex groaned. "It seems I underestimated you."

"I get that a lot." Shinji said as Protex attacked again, this time striking nothing but air as Shinji went intangible.

"Stand your ground, child!" Protex screamed as he was suddenly backhanded by the boy.

"You're the one who keeps going backwards." Shinji said, suddenly blinking in shock. _Whoa. I think Flash is having an effect on me._ He thought.

"I will destroy you!" Protex growled, but Shinji remained defiant.

"Jonn taught me how to use my powers. His training wasn't for nothing." he stated.

"Nothing is what you will become, boy!" the alien shouted, wrought with frustration. "When I'm done with you, your hero friends will be next!" he said, leaping at the boy with blades spiraling out.

Shinji felt his anger rise again as the open threats towards his new friends and family entered into his mind.

"This... ends... now!" Shinji said as his eyes glowed, a powerful beam of energy blasting the parasitic alien square in the chest and tossing him across the hanger to hit the wall, hard.

Shinji breathed a sigh of relief as Protex stopped moving. There was no fight left in him.

"Excellent work, Shinji." Jonn said as he staggered up to Shinji.

"Are you alright, sir?" Shinji asked the older Martian.

"I'll be fine." he replied as the pair looked over to see Superman and Wonder Woman standing over a pile of scrap metal that was once the Manhunter robot. "But I'm curious as to where this new ability of yours came from."

"You mean... my eye beams?" he asked, as Jonn nodded. "I... I don't know."

"What do you remember when it happened?"

"Anger. When he was threatening you... and the others. I just felt... angry. Like I couldn't let anyone hurt you or Diana or Superman or anyone else."

Jonn thought about that for a minute. "It sounds rather simple, but I can think of no other explanation for this."

"Simple?"

"It's possible that your gained this new powers due to your transformation from human to Martian. It would also explain your ability to move as quicky as Flash." Jonn explained.

Shinji was wide-eyed at this, but accepted his analysis of his new abilities. He had been curious as to where his new speed had come from, as Jonn didn't possess them himself.

"Looks like I have more training to do." Shinji stated.

"So it would seem." Jonn smiled at the boy.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Here's chapter 2. Hope you liked it.

This chapter was basically a filler, showing off Shinji's potential as a hero as well as him using his new powers.

The villains I used have already been in the Justice League episodes (Orm from 'The Enemy Below', Arisia from 'Fury', The Manhunter from 'In Blackest Night', Protex from 'Secret Origins' (the name actually taken from one of the White Martians in the comic books), Luminous is one of Superman's enemies from his series, but doesn't appear in the Justice League series until the Second Season, Bane is from 'The Batman' series, and Captain Cold is one of Flash's enemies from the comics)

Also, in regards to Shinji's new abilities, super speed and laser vision, in the comics Jonn had these powers, but in the animated series they were phased out. I added them to Shinji's new arsenal of powers based on Shinji being a runner (it has been mentioned several times in the series) and his laser vision being a side-effect of his own 'berserker' mode.

I know it's kinda a long-shot, but these are abilities that Jonn originally had before he was animated, so I thought to add them to Shinji's repertoire.

And I hope everyone likes the Omake at the end of this. It's basically a series of extended scenes from this chapter alone.

Next chapter: A Knight With Shadows. It will also be the last chapter to this story.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

And now, an Extended Scene OMAKE!!!

Extended Scene 1

Luminous crashed onto a couch he found in one of the offices.

"Maybe I could run a few hundred volts through him. In his weakened state I'd bet he'd scream real good." he thought to himself.

"Maybe I could come up with a better plan." Arisia said, standing in the door way.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. I think you can." she said, walking over to the yellow and black suited man, before closing the door.

_Alright! I think I'm gonna get lucky_. Luminous thought.

Arisia walked up to him, and punched him hard in the face.

Once he was out, Arisia's body started to bend and shape until she was Kid Mars once again.

"Oh!" he groaned, holding his head. "That's harder than I thought. I need more practice. But... not right now." he said as he grabbed the holographic generators from Luminous's belt. "These will definitely be of use. Thanks, Luminous." he said as he opened the door and saw Protex enter one of the rooms at the far end. "Perfect."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Extended scene 2

Captain Cold was checking his freeze gun when Protex burst into his room.

"Cold! I need to talk to you!" the white humanoid alien said in a panic.

"What's wrong?" the ice master asked.

"It's Arisia! She's crazy!"

"So what else is new?"

"You mean you didn't hear? I just found out myself!"

"Hear what?"

"That she created a virus that only kills men! That's why the League stopped her!"

"Only kills... wait! Then why has she been working with us?"

"I don't know. But it was the same way with Copperhead, Shade and Solomon Grundy. She used them to get what she wanted, them exposed them to the virus. They would have died if it wasn't for the League coming up with an antidote."

"Alright. This is a problem." he said as he slammed his cartridge into his freeze gun. "We need to have a little talk with this lady."

He was about to exit his room when he paused. "Wait. Does this virus affect aliens too?" Cold asked.

"It affected the Martian. Which means it could affect me too!"

"Right. Just checking. What about the robot?"

"I saw her reprogramming him. He's on her side now."

"Blast! Let's find Ocean Master."

"Right behind you." Protex said, following him out.

Protex started to slow his pace and paused as Captain Cold turned the corner. The white humanoid shape slowly disappeared as Kid Mars took his place.

Suddenly, Shinji sensed that Protex was rounding the corner and quickly shifted his image.

_Oh, I'm going to pay for that_. Shinji thought of his quickie transformation.

"Ocean Master?" the white alien said, coming up to the ragged looking Atlantean.

"Hurry! It's Arisia! She's trying to kill us all! Captain Cold went on ahead, down the hallway!" he said, pointing to the end of the hall. "Go! Stop her! I'll join you shortly."

"Alright." Protex said as he ran ahead of the Atlantean, who was shortly after a Martian.

"Oh, boy!" he gasped, whipping his brow of sweat. "Just a little bit more, Shinji. Come on." he said and proceeded down the hall.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Extended Scene 3

Arisia was going over a computer file when Ocean Master stepped into the room.

"Can I help you?" the blond woman asked.

"Yes. You can die!" Orm growled as he hefted a large metal pipe over his head and brought it down hard, on top of the computer.

Fortunately, Arisia had seen his reflection and ducked out of the way.

"What the hell are you doing?" she shouted.

"Getting rid of you!" he said, swinging the large pipe at her, and missing. "I know all about your virus, and I can't risk you trying to recreate it. It'll ruin my plans to take over Atlantis!" he said, and in a burst of speed, rushed forward and clocked Arisia hard in the face, knocking her out the second story window and down into the first floor factory floor.

Orm grimaced as he walked out, his body slowly changing into Kid Mars.

_I really hated doing that, but I had no choice_. Shinji thought as he very gradually started changing into the blond Arisia. _Even though she's evil, I dislike hurting women. _

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Extended Scene 4

Bane and Manhunter were standing around the individual cells where they just stared at the Justice League, bound and captive.

"We should eliminate them now." Manhunter said, just glaring at the heroes.

"Yes. But we each deserve to destroy our own enemies." Bane said. "The Bat will be crushed by my hands!" he glared at the dark knight.

Suddenly, Arisia burst into the room, holding her arm.

"Help me! They've gone mad!" the injured non-Amazon said.

"What's happened to you?" Bane asked, noticing how ragged the blond woman looked.

"It's Ocean Master! He's betrayed us! He's rousted the others to rebel against us!"

"What?" Bane gasped.

"And that sticking alien! He was using us to destroy the League so that the rest of people could come back and conquer the world!" she said.

"Really? We'll see about that!" Bane growled as he raced out of the room.

"What about the Justice League?" Manhunter asked.

"They're not going anywhere. I'll be behind you." Arisia said, pointing at the door.

Manhunter nodded and followed Bane out the door.

However, the second he was gone, Arisia grinned and stood up as if not injured. Her features and armor died away, her height shrunk, until only Kid Mars remained.

_And now for my plan_. Shinji grinned, but that faded as his body felt weak. _Keep it together, Shinji. I just need to set up the hologram generator to create an image over the security camera in order to make it seem as if the League is still being held prisoner. And hopefully by the time they start fighting, I'll have everyone out of those cells_. He thought as he fiddled with Luminous's device. _Good thing I read his mind to figure out how to work this thing. _

The device flashed, an image overlaid the cameras view, giving Shinji the chance he needed to free the Justice League.


	3. A Knight With Shadows redone

_**SECOND SON OF MARS III**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or Justice League.

Summary: The League takes on Morgaine Le Fay and her son Mordred, not only for the sake of the world, but also for Jonn's soul.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 3

**A Knight With Shadows**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji stood in the hanger bay of the Watchtower, focusing on the steel target on the other side of the large room.

_I can do this. Just have to concentrate._ Shinji thought as he continued to stare at the target._ Come on. Come on! Come ON!_

Nothing.

"You're going to hurt your eyes doing that." Wonder Woman said as she and Flash entered the hanger bay.

"I'm just trying to get a handle on this new power." Shinji explained.

"You mean your laser vision." Flash said.

"Yes."

"But you said you could only use it when you were angry." Wonder Woman said.

"And I can't make myself angry. Not on purpose anyway." Shinji said.

"Want me to step on your feet?" Flash grinned.

Before Shinji could reply, Jonn flew into the hanger.

"I just received a message from Batman. He needs us at Castle Branek in England." the older Martian said.

"Alright! Some real action!" Flash grinned.

"Can I help?" Shinji asked.

Wonder Woman and Jonn looked at Shinji, then at each other.

"It would be better than keeping him locked up here all the time." Wonder Woman said.

"Yes. And it would most likely help him develop his abilities." Jonn replied.

Shinji smiled and raced aboard the Javelin.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When the quartet arrived at Castle Branek, Batman introduced them to the demon Etrigan, who freaked Shinji out more than a little. Regardless, the boy held his peace and stood behind Jonn like he was his sidekick or assistant.

"You say you've been trailing Le Fay for centuries?" Wonder Woman asked, after getting the details from Batman.

"In an unending game of Cat-And-Mouse. For the last generation she has eluded me. But I'll never rest until her soul burns in the eternal pit!" the red-garbed, cape-wearing, gruesome-looking demon declared with clenched fists.

"And I thought Bat's was creepy." Flash stated.

Etrigan growled at him.

"How has she eluded you for so long?" Batman asked.

"The witch has an amulet that can sense when I'm drawing near." Etrigan explained.

"With that stench who needs an amulet?" Flash remarked.

However, he quickly wished he had kept his mouth shut as Etrigan grab him by the front of his costume and hefted the speedster over his head.

"What?!!" the demon growled.

"Nothing." Flash replied weakly.

Jonn then moved in to intervene. "Perhaps we should consider another approach."

Etrigan tosses Flash down and turned to the Martian. "And what do you suggest?" he asked.

"I could try to locate her. Telepathically." he explained.

Shinji just watched as his mentor went into a trance of sorts, his eyes glowing.

Several seconds later.

"ARGH!" the older Martian screamed as he gripped the sides of his head and then fell face-first to the ground.

"Jonn!" Batman shouted as the others crouched around him.

"Let's get him into the Javelin." Wonder Woman said.

Once they were inside the high-tech jet, Shinji bent over the older Martian and placed his hand on Jonn's forehead.

"What is it?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Some kind of psychic backlash. I'm having trouble getting in." Shinji explained.

"Try harder." Flash said.

Wonder Woman looked pensive.

She knew that Jonn had been training Shinji to control his telepathy, but the lessons required a much longer period of time than he had been given. Jonn was worried that if Shinji pressed too hard, it could be damaging to him. However, she had another friend in distress.

"But not too fast." she cautioned.

Shinji nodded and slowly probed into Jonn's mind.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji blinked the reddish light out of his eyes as he looked around and vast red landscape to one side. But when he turned around he saw walls and buildings. The architecture of which was totally alien to him.

_Is this... Mars?_ Shinji wondered.

He then saw a green-skinned man in a blue cape being lead up a set of stairs by another greenish figure.

He quickly followed until he was standing outside what looked like an apartment complex.

"While you were away, I changed the tactile scheme. Do you like it?" a female voice said.

Shinji looked inside the windows and gasped as he saw Jonn holding his hand out to a strange-looking tree on a table. The tree seemed to glow.

"I have lived amongst unfamiliar surroundings for so long." Jonn said sadly, clenching his fist.

_Is this Jonn's home? Before it was destroyed?_ Shinji wondered as he suddenly heard another set of voices.

"Father! Father!"

Shinji gasped as a pair of younger looking Martians ran towards Jonn, leaping into his arms.

"My dear children!" Jonn cried as he hugged them.

"Are you staying home this time father?" the boy asked.

Jonn looked over at his wife, who just smiled.

"Yes! I am truly home." he smiled as he changed his shape, back from his humanoid Justice League image, to his fully Martian one. He then proceeded to hug his children deeply.

_He looks so... happy_. Shinji thought, his head suddenly hurting. _No. This isn't right. I've got to get him back to the real world!_ He thought as he burst through the front door. "Jonn!" Shinji shouted as he raced into the room.

"Shinji? What are you doing here?" Jonn asked.

"Jonn, you have to come back with me."

"Why? I'm home."

"But this isn't..."

However, Shinji was cut off when Etrigan suddenly appeared in a blaze of smoke and fire.

"You fool! Only a weak minded simpleton would fall for this illusion!" the demon shouted.

"Etrigan no!" Shinji cried out.

"How dare you violate the sanctity of my home! Leave This Place!" Jonn shouted at the demon.

"Not Without You!" Etrigan shouted back and then tackled the demon into the coffee table.

Jonn's family watched as the pair struggled, making a fine mess of things.

"Jonn! Etrigan! Stop!" Shinji shouted as he tried to break them up, only to get backhanded by their battle. The impact knocked Shinji out of their minds, and unconsciousness into the real world.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"ARGH!" the boy shouted as he was repelled backwards.

"Shinji!" Wonder Woman shouted as she leapt to catch him.

Inside his mind, Jonn's world started to bend and melt away, as if they were liquid themselves.

His home vanished and his family slowly faded away into nothing.

The second it did, Jonn came to reality.

"NO!" he called out.

"Jonn?" Batman asked.

"We thought we lost you, buddy." Flash said.

"Then it was all an illusion." the Martian said sadly as he walked towards the front of the Javelin.

"Perceptive, isn't he?" Etrigan spoke.

"Lay off, gruesome!" Flash snapped.

"Shinji, are you alright?" Wonder Woman asked the younger Martian.

"I'll live." Shinji replied. "Is Jonn alright?"

"I'll ask." she said, leaving Shinji once he was strong enough to sit up right. She walked over to Jonn and tapped his shoulder. "Jonn? Are you alright?"

"Yes, of course. I'll be fine." Jonn replied.

"Did you locate Le Fay?" Batman said.

"No. But I did sense that she hasn't found the stone yet." he answered.

"Thank Hera for that." Wonder Woman said.

"Before she lashed out at me, I heard the words 'Archeologists' and 'Castle'."

"As in, the archeologists who excavated the castle?" Shinji asked. "Castle Branek?"

"It's a start." Batman said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The Javelin was flying over the countryside, Batman was piloting as the others were running their searches and monitoring their equipment. Jonn and Shinji were in the back seats, while Etrigan hung over the side of the front, staring at Jonn who was looking out the window, and then turned to Batman to speak.

"Don't trust the Martian. He's been tainted by that witch." Etrigan whispered.

"Let us worry about that." Batman whispered back.

"Heed me! She will tap into your deepest desires, then dangle them like a carrot in front of your nose. She will give you everything you dream of, but only until she gets what she wants." he hissed.

"The voice of experience?" the dark knight asked.

"Hmm. Don't say I didn't warn you." the demon replied.

While Shinji sat across from Jonn, he kept thinking back to what he saw in the older Martian's mind.

_That was Jonn's home. His family. Mars, before Protex's race destroyed it._ Shinji wondered as he sat back in his chair. _He really was happy. _

Just then Flash located the information.

"Here we go. Castle Branek was excavated shortly after World War II. Only ones left from that dig are... Henry Moss and Harv Hickman. Hmm. That sounds familiar." the speedster mused.

"Shinji!" Batman shouted.

"Sir!" the young Martian snapped to attention.

"Make yourself useful and locate the address of Henry Moss."

"Henry Moss. Yes, Sir." Shinji replied and punched up the computer.

However, Batman had only done that to give Shinji something to do. Wonder Woman or Flash could have easily looked up the information.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

With the addresses located, the League decides to split into two groups.

Batman, Jonn and Etrigan went to Henry Moss's house, while Flash, Wonder Woman and Shinji went to see Harv Hickman.

However, when the second team arrived at his mansion, Flash suddenly remembered where he had heard that name before.

"Harv Hickman, the magazine publisher?" the speedster asked.

"Do you know his work?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I, uh... just read it for the articles." he grinned.

It suddenly occurred to Shinji that Wonder Woman didn't know that Hickman was a playboy. This was probably not going to be good.

Looking around he noticed dozens of people, all in costumes.

_Time to become invisible._ Shinji thought as he became transparent, out of sight and impossible to touch.

"Shinji?" Wonder Woman asked, noticing the boy was gone.

"I'm right here." a voice next to her said.

"Maybe you should go in disguise." she suggested.

"But no one can see me. That's the ultimate disguise." he joked lightly.

Wonder Woman rolled her eyes at the joke, wondering if he had spent any time with Flash lately. While Shinji had no real desire to be seen, as with his encounter with the villains while he was rescuing the League, he also seemed to shy away from every 'normal' person around.

"This could be an opportunity to hone your shape shifting abilities." she said.

"After the last time, I'm in no real rush to do so. I think I'll stay like this, unless I have too." Shinji replied.

"And if you have to?" Flash asked.

"I'll just go as Superman."

"What about as 'the fastest man alive'?"

"You're already here. Two Flash's would be confusing."

"It's a costume party. I'm sure someone will understand."

However, the boy was insistent, so Flash and Wonder Woman let the issue die and moved past the people who were in costume while Shinji silently and invisibly floated behind them.

"Are you on the list?" the bouncer at the door asked.

"This is an emergency. We're with the Justice League." Wonder Woman stated.

The bouncer laughed. "Sure lady. So are they." he said, nodding behind them.

The trio looked back and noticed a few other people dressed up like Superman and Batman. The guy behind them was dressed up in a strange Aquaman outfit, green pants, orange shirt, and a rubber floatie.

_Oh, boy_. Shinji thought.

"Right." Flash replied sarcastically.

"Now get back in line." the bouncer said as he touched Wonder Woman's shoulder.

_Uh-oh! _Shinji gasped.

"You stupid, little man!" she said as she grabbed his shirt, hefted him over her head, and tossed him into the bushes.

While the guests cheered, the bouncer was grousing.

"Security! We have a situation!" he shouted.

A trio of men rushed out of the house, blocking the path of the League members.

"This is going to get messy." Flash said, readying himself for a fight.

"Wait!" a voice called out.

The guards parted as an older man with gray hair and glasses in a purple robe stepped out.

_This must be Harv Hickman_. Shinji thought as the man walked around Wonder Woman, taking in her beauty.

"How can I deny such a goddess?" the man said as he took her right hand and kissed it.

_Good lord! It the Kaji of this world!_ Shinji groaned.

"Come in. Come in." he said smoothly as he pulled Diana into the large mansion.

"I'm with her." Flash said to the bouncers as he went after Wonder Woman.

Shinji followed. _I wonder how the others are doing?_ He thought.

Inside the mansion, the lights and music of Hickman's annual Halloween party played out with dozens of people dressed up in various costumes. Some of whom were up like they were members of the Justice League themselves.

_Batman dancing. Better not tell the real one about this._ Shinji thought as he noticed one 'Batman' dancing with one 'Harley Quinn'.

"And this is one of my most prized possessions." Hickman said, giving the pair a guided tour of his house and stopping in front of a marble statue. "A genuine Greek..."

"Roman." Wonder Woman interrupted him.

"Excuse me?" he asked in confusion.

"This statue is a Roman copy." she explained, staring at the statue.

"How do you know that?" Hickman asked.

"Trust her on this one. I'm guessing she posed for the original." Flash stated.

"Oh, a model eh?" Hickman grinned.

Shinji shook his head as Wonder Woman gave Flash a confused, almost stunned, look.

The group passes by an indoor pool, surrounded by fake rocks and plants, where a couple of bikini clad girls were splashing water at each other.

"Uh, I've got a fresh lead. Carry on." Flash said as he disappeared quickly.

_Great. Two Kajis!_ Shinji groaned.

_Shinji_. Diana thought to him.

_Yes_? He mentally replied.

_Scout around and let us know the second Le Fay and her son arrive_.

_Right. But what about the Stone?_

_If Hickman has it, I'll just let him lead me to it. _

_Right. On my way_. He mentally said as he floated off.

_At least I can count on Shinji to do his job_. She thought as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I have the power to jump start your career, babe. But I'm guessing you already knew that." Hickman said to her.

She smiled. "And what is the source of your power? Some kind of crystal? Or stone?" she asked, trailing her finger along his chin.

"How did you guess?" he grinned back.

"I'd love to see your stone, Mr Hickman." she said seductively.

"P-Please, call me Harv."

As the pair walked on, Shinji just grinned.

_So she can turn on the charm when she wants to._ He thought, the image reminding him of Misato.

Shinji hovered around the party for a couple minutes until a sudden mental flash caught his attention.

_She's here! _He gasped and flew back to Hickman's room.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Hickman's room)

Wonder Woman was lead into Hickman's private bedroom, where she saw the Philosophers Stone mounted on a pedestal behind the pillow on his bed. He had just finished telling Wonder Woman how he had found it at Castle Branek and what it had done for him.

"Let me understand this. You possess the most powerful object in the world, yet all you wish for is money and women?" Wonder Woman asked.

"What else is there? Rrrouw!" Hickman growled like a cat.

_Diana! She's here!_ Shinji telepathy reaching Wonder Woman the second before a strong rumbling caught both her and Hickman's attention.

A fierce wind storm blew the pair into the corner of the room as Morgaine and Mordred floated in. They were both dressed elaborately, like they were going to a Medieval Faire. Morgaine in purplish robes with a golden chest plate, golden mask and headdress, Mordred in a blue cloak and tunic with long sleeves. Her hair was raven black, while his was short blond.

"At last. My quest is over. The stone is mine!" the elaborately garbed woman said.

"Not Yet!" Wonder Woman shouted as she flew over and grabbed the stone from Hickman's bed.

"Give that to me!" Morgaine shouted, firing bolts of energy at the fleeing amazon.

She continued dodging Morgaine's energy blasts as Shinji flew into the room.

"What? Who are you?" Mordred asked as the green-skinned teenager made his presence known.

"Kid Mars!" Shinji shouted as he raced past the blond haired boy and shifted his density to repel Morgaine's energy blast. But barely. "Diana! Run! Get the stone out of here!"

Morgaine intensified her blast, tossing Shinji backwards through the wall on the far side.

"Shinji!" Wonder Woman shouted.

Morgaine fired again, destroying a painting.

"My Neimen!" Hickman cried out.

Morgaine looked at him and blasted him with a bolt of energy from her eyes.

Wonder Woman just looked at Hickman as his body changed, into that of a giant worm.

_Ohhhhh... that... hurt!_ Shinji groaned as he got back up and slowly tried to move back into the mansion.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Superman? Yeah, he's a close personal friend." Flash said to the ladies, but was suddenly cut off by a loud rumbling.

CRASH!

Wonder Woman flew into the pool room and slammed into another set of fake rocks as the giant worm headed towards the party.

"Excuse me, ladies!" Flash said as he raced over to Wonder Woman. "Are you alright?"

"Morgaine's here!" she cried.

"Yeah, I kinda gathered that." he said, looking at the hole the giant worm had made.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji regained as much strength as he could and followed the loudest sounds he could. The sounds of people screaming.

"Sorry, Harv!" Diana said as she flew at the giant worm and started pummeling it.

The amazon princess was so distracted that she failed to notice Morgaine was levitating the stone out of her belt and towards her hands.

"I've got to help her." Shinji stated.

BLAST!

"ARGH!" he cried out as he was tossed to the ground.

"You've got your own problems to deal with, boy!" Mordred said as he glared at the green boy.

"Says... you." Shinji groaned as he stood up groggily.

"This is rather appropriate. Children fighting children."

"Too bad there isn't a playground nearby." Shinji groaned.

"I think a graveyard would be more appropriate." he said as he fired and energy blast from his hands.

Shinji was able to dodge the first blast, but caught the second in his chest.

"Argh!" he shouted, slamming hard against the wall.

"That wasn't very entertaining." Mordred said as he turned back to his mother.

Fortunately for himself he arrived late to see his mother get blasted by a newly arrived Etrigan. The demon then started shouting at the League.

"Get the Stone as far away from Le Fay as you can! I'll handle the witch!" Etrigan said.

"Horn heads right. Go!" Flash shouted at Wonder Woman.

"Alright. But you get these people away from here."

"Got it!" the speedster shouted.

"Don't stop for anything!" the demon cried to the amazon.

"Shinji? Are you alright?" Flash asked the young Martian.

"Where's... Mordred?" Shinji huffed, his fist clenched.

"No time to scrap, junior." the man said as he lifted Shinji into his arms and quickly carried him out.

"Wait here. I'm going back." he said, propping Shinji against a tree far from Hickman's mansion.

"Right." Shinji nodded.

Seconds later he saw Flash running out of the mansion, with a cranky demon on his back.

"What are you doing?" Etrigan growled.

"You can thank me later!" Flash replied.

He picked up Shinji on the way out and headed as far away as he could to await pick-up.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Later in the Watchtower...)

_Hello ceiling. _Shinji thought as he tried to sit up.

"Shinji! How are you feeling?" Diana asked as the amazon went over to his bed.

"Better now. The Stone?" he asked, trying to keep his focus.

"In a special vault Batman designed."

"Le Fay? Mordred?"

"Gone."

"What about Jonn?"

"Jonn? How did you..."

He looked at her, his expression telling her he had used his telepathy to sense Jonn's feelings.

"Oh. Right. Sorry."

_That's my line._ "How is he?"

"He seems... distant."

"Le Fay did something to him. Offered him something... precious."

"Precious? What?"

"His family."

Diana's eyes widened.

(Diana! Can you come down to the hanger?) Batman said over the comm.

"I'll be right down." she said. "Will you be alight?" she asked Shinji.

"Sure. I'll be down later to help you." Shinji said.

Diana smiled as headed out.

After she was gone, Shinji thought about Jonn, seeing in his mind that he was on the upper deck of the Watchtower, with the large windows that looked out into space. Specifically, in the direction of the planet Mars.

_I know what it's like to miss your home... your family_. Shinji thought sadly. _It must be harder on him though. He lost his entire family centuries ago. I only lost mine... a decade ago_.

Though Shinji was told that he had been in the red stasis pod for centuries, he was unaware of that much time passing while he slept.

Suddenly, the lights flickered. Shinji's mind tingled at the fact that something was wrong.

"Something's here!" he gasped and quickly flew down to the hanger.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji arrived as a group of inhuman, almost demonic, warriors emerged from the darkness. All of them looking like ugly clay and stone figures brought to life.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Flash asked, arriving late as usual.

"They did!" Shinji pointed to the warriors.

Flash looked over at the slowly advancing warriors, obviously sent by Le Fay. "Yikes!"

The warriors attacked and the League fought back.

Etrigan fired a heat blast that destroyed several of them.

Batman used his bolos to trip up a couple of them.

Wonder Woman blocked the sword strike of one warrior and punched him back, sending him flying towards the Javelin 7.

Flash evaded several of their attacks, until he was caught by the ones he didn't notice right away.

Shinji became intangible, causing two of the inhuman warriors to knock each other out.

However, the warriors persisted.

"A little help here!" Flash shouted.

Wonder Woman flew in and knocked them back.

"Thanks." he replied.

Shinji grabbed one of the large metal containers and hurled it at the warriors, knocking down several of them.

However, that didn't deter them one bit.

"They're relentless." Shinji stated.

"They'd have to be, with no free will of their own." Batman said.

"Where's Jonn?" Wonder Woman asked as she punched another warrior back.

However, Jonn was being manipulated by Morgaine Le Fay, pretending to be his wife, and using him to bring the stone to him as well.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"How many of these things are there?" Flash asked as he ran around the room punching left and right at the endless stream of warriors, the fighting leading up to in the Watchtower Control Room.

Shinji was bending and twisting his body to avoid the swords and axes that were hurled at him.

Wonder Woman kept punching, Batman kept kicking, but the warriors still came.

The heroes continued to fight back, the battle becoming close to monotonous as the heroes continued to fight the seemingly endless horde in their control room.

"Flash! We need a maelstrom!" Etrigan suddenly shouted.

"A what?" the speedster asked as he decked another demon warrior.

"A whirlwind! Run fast! Now!" he shouted, both Batman and Wonder Woman caught by the demon horde.

"Right!" Flash said, quickly dashing around the control room while Etrigan powered up his spell.

"By the cold heart of Hela! I command you... FREEZE!" he shouted, beams of ice shooting from his hands and covering the demons. "Faster! FASTER!" he commanded.

"Shinji! Help Me Out!" the scarlet speedster shouted.

"On It!" the young Martian replied as he ran in synch with Shinji as Etrigan's ice spell continued to cover all of the warriors.

The pair combined their speeds, the young Martian running around opposite of Flash, yet both able to keep perfect speed. This velocity caused the frozen warriors to all explode in a hail of ice shards.

Within second, the warriors were beaten, and Shinji and Flash ceased their accelerated pace.

"That was a real pain in the butt." Flash said as he picked an ice shard out of his rear end.

"Is everyone alright?" Shinji asked, staring at the ice/debris covered control room.

"We're fine. But has anyone seen Jonn?" Wonder Woman said.

"Spread out and search every deck." Batman said.

"Don't bother. The Martian's gone, and so is the stone." Etrigan said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Unfortunately, like Etrigan said, the vault where the League had placed the Stone, was empty.

"You stupid, ignorant, pathetic excuses for heroes!" Etrigan growled as he paced angrily back and forth.

"It can't be." Wonder Woman gasped.

"Oh really, your highness! Take another look." Etrigan spat at the amazon. "I've pursued that witch for centuries. Yet you blindly ignored my warnings and doomed the world!"

"Enough!" she cried, slapping the demon hard in the face. SLAP!

"The truth hurts, doesn't it princess?" he hissed, rubbing his jaw.

"Why don't you go straight to..."

"More bad news." Flash interrupted. "The Javelin's gone, and Jonn's access code it still punched into the hanger controls."

"Any more questions?" the demon asked.

Wonder Woman went over to the communicator and tried to reach Jonn.

"Watchtower to Javelin 7. Come in Javelin 7. Jonn, if you're there, answer! Please, Jonn!" she said into the mic.

There was nothing but static, until the line went dead.

"He's turned off the com-link." she said.

"He belongs to Le Fay now." Etrigan said.

"We'll stop him. I promise." Flash said.

"Like you promised to protect the stone?" Etrigan mocked.

"We'll do whatever it takes, Etrigan." Batman declared.

"Are you saying you're prepared to take out one of your own?"

"I repeat: Whatever It Takes!"

"Listen, isn't this kind of academic? We're stranded here, remember?" Flash remarked.

"Maybe not. Shinji! Can you get a lock on Jonn?" the dark knight asked.

"Of course. But I can't get through to him." Shinji said.

"We just need to locate him."

Shinji simply nodded and focused his mind.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Back in London, Morgaine had finished casting her spell to transform the city into her son's new kingdom.

"With the Stone's infinite power, I can make this spell last... forever." she said to her son as he sat upon his new throne.

Suddenly, the pair's attention was caught by the arrival of the Javelin, and their delivery boy.

"And now the final piece arrives." she said as Jonn flew out of the ship and landed right in front of them. "Come forth my noble knight!" Morgaine said as she held out her hand to receive the power of the Philosophers Stone.

Jonn stepped up to the sorceress, his own hand holding the prize.

Suddenly, an energy portal exploded open between him, Le Fay and her son, as five figures emerged from it.

"DING! Fifth Floor! Sporting goods! Hardware! Evil Sorceresses!" Flash joked as Batman attacked by throwing a batarang to Le Fay's face, only to have her magic shield stop it.

Etrigan grabbed Batman and pulled him aside. Wonder Woman blacked Le Fay's attack, but was knocked into Flash. Shinji dodged another attack and ducked behind a stone pillar.

Etrigan knocked Jonn back and threw up a force field around Le Fay.

The sorceress countered with her own magic, and eviscerated the shield.

Mordred moved towards his mother as his own hands glowed with power.

Wonder Woman and Flash dodged his energy blast.

"Get out of my castle!" Mordred shouted as he fired another energy blast.

"Whoa! The kid's got chops too!" Flash exclaimed as he fell behind a stone pillar.

"The rotten apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Wonder Woman said.

"Imbecile! That harpy has you charmed! She'll never give you what you want!" Etrigan shouted as he tried to strangle Jonn.

"Stand aside, demon!" Jonn growled as he punched Etrigan hard in the face.

Etrigan fell back, but forced himself to get up. He lunged at Jonn, knocking him into the wall and punching him twice in the face, the Martian falling to his knees and dropping the Stone.

"She has promised to use the Stone's power to restore Mars." Jonn declared to the demon.

"All honey and lies. Your reward will be an eternal purgatory for you and this world." Etrigan spat as he now held the rectangular Stone.

"I don't care! This is my last chance for happiness. My last chance to embrace by family!" he groaned out as if in a desperate plea.

"You'll embrace them again. After the worms devour your bones!" the demon shouted, throwing his fist forward to beat the Martian man again.

Quickly, Jonn solidified his body to hard as diamond, Etrigan's fist slamming and nearly breaking against the ultra-hard surface. Jonn quickly changed and struck back at Etrigan, knocking him down.

"I'll not be denied!" he shouted, kicking Etrigan away as he retrieved the Stone.

"Yield! Or suffer my unending wrath!" Morgaine shouted as she continued to fire energy bolts the amazon princess, who was able to deflect the bolts with her bracelets.

Batman was fighting Mordred's throne that he had turned into a freakish monster, quickly managing to toss it over the parapets of the castle itself.

Flash dodged another energy blast from Mordred, the beam nearly crippling him in the attempt.

"Little pipsqueak! I'm gonna.." Flash groaned as he prepared to rush the boy, only to have Shinji stop him.

"No." Kid Mars said, placing a hand on Flash's shoulder.

"What?" he gasped.

"He's mine." the young Martian growled.

"Are you sure?" the speedster asked.

"Children deserve children." he stated.

"Right." Flash quickly agreed and rushed to help his teammates take Morgaine.

Morgaine quickly found herself attempting to stay off Batman, Wonder Woman and the Flash, while Jonn battled against the ever persistent and pissed-off Etrigan. Mordred was about to help, when a voice called his name.

"Mordred!"

The kid sorcerer looked at the young Martian, walking towards him.

"I challenge you to single combat!"

"What? No!" Morgaine shouted as she saw the boy near her son, she threw out an energy wave that knocked the trio of heroes on their rear ends.

"What's wrong, Le Fay? If your son is too weak to accept my challenge, then he isn't fit to rule this false kingdom!" Kid Mars shouted, never taking his eyes of Mordred.

"Why You Impudent...!" the sorceress shouted as she prepared to blast him.

"Mother, Stop!" Mordred suddenly shouted, holding up his hand.

"What?" she gasped.

"I accept your challenge!" Mordred said to the Martian boy.

"Mordred, Wait!" his mother called out.

"No. He's right. A true king faces his enemies on the battlefield." he said to his mother, then turned to Kid Mars. "And I will prove I am worthy to be king!" he said as he drew his sword.

"Then bring it, you spoiled brat!" Kid Mars shouted as he prepared to fight.

"I will defeat you!" Mordred shouted as he swung at Shinji, the Martian boy easily dodging the blade as the magic child persisted in his advance. "Stand and fight!"

Shinji turned intangible, the blade passing through him.

"What?" Mordred gasped.

Shinji became tangible, shooting forward and throwing an open-palm strike to the boy sorcerers face that knocked him back.

"If you insist." Kid Mars grinned.

Mordred spun around and fired an energy blast at Shinji, the Martian boy's eyes glowed red as his own energy beams exploded from his eyes and clashed against the magical beams.

The pair struggled against each other until their beams exploded, sending the pair backwards.

"That didn't solve anything." Kid Mars said.

"I guess we'll have to settle this another way." Mordred huffed.

"Guess so."

Across the way, Morgaine blasted the League again with a stronger energy bolt, knocking them unconscious, then turned to watched the Martian boy dodged all of Mordred's attacks and then rushed forward at super speed to punch him hard in the face, sending him flying across the room and landing right where his throne had been.

The boy sorcerer groaned as he sat up, only to have the Martian boy instantly appear behind him.

"Give up yet?" Shinji asked.

"Hardly." Mordred grinned.

Suddenly... ZAP!

"ARGH!" Shinji cried out as he was thrown across the room.

Mordred grinned as Morgaine stepped up beside him.

"Every son should have a mother like her." Mordred grinned widely.

"That's... cheating." Shinji said weakly as he tried to stand up.

"You're just saying that because you're all alone." Morgaine said.

_Yes, I am._ He thought sadly as both Mordred and Morgaine blasted him with energy, knocking him across the room and into unconsciousness.

Out of the corner of his mind, Jonn felt Shinji's sadness and loneliness creep in. He was unable to go to Shinji, as Etrigan fired another heat blast at him.

"Stand and fight blast you!" Etrigan shouted as he fired another fire bolt at the Martian.

"Nothing will keep me from my loved ones!" Jonn shouted as he grabbed Etrigan's head and used his telepathic powers to flood the demons mind with his own thoughts.

However, within the demon's mind, Jonn saw the fate that had befallen Jason Blood centuries ago, how he betrayed Camelot for Morgaine, and was betrayed by Morgaine, then cursed by Merlin to be bonded to the demon called Etrigan until his crime was atoned for.

Etrigan crumbled to the floor in total fatigue. As Jonn picked up the Stone, Etrigan vanished and was replaced by Jason Blood. He looked over and saw Shinji's unconscious form also lying on the floor.

"The Stone. Give it to me." Morgaine said.

Jonn carried the Stone towards Morgaine, holding it out to the masked sorceress. However, before she could take hold of it, Jonn's hands flexed and crushed the Philosophers Stone into gravel.

"What have you done?" Morgaine gasped as Mordred knelt at the shattered pieces of the Stone. "You could have had anything you dreamed of. Your family, your world, could have been yours again."

"The price was too high. I see that now. You can no longer tempt me." Jonn said solemnly.

"Have we lost, mother?" Mordred asked, clutching the sorceresses hand.

"Only this battle, my son. Not the war." she said, lifting her hands and teleporting the pair away in a flash of light and smoke.

Within a mere scant of seconds, everything that Morgaine had created, the spell and illusions of the reborn Camelot, vanished, leaving only modern-day London in it's place.

The League woke in time to see the amazing changes take place, racing out into the streets as the last of Morgaine's magic disappeared.

"It's over." Batman said as midnight finally passed.

"My friends, I have failed you. In my yearning for my old family, I almost lost my new one. Please accept my humble apology, and my resignation from the Justice League." Jonn said to the shocked League as he turned and started walking away.

"Resignation?" Flash asked.

"Jonn!" Shinji cried out to the man.

"Wait. The demon was wrong about you, Martian. You redeemed yourself here today." Jason said.

"Did I?" Jonn asked in sad disbelief.

"Yeah, who knew? Underneath that goofy green skin I guess you're human after all." Flash grinned.

Shinji cocked an eyebrow as he stared at the speedster.

"Uh... present company included?" he grinned.

"I only wish I'd had your strength centuries ago. But I'm still cursed, and must walk alone throughout eternity." Jason said grimly as he walked past the Martian.

"Poor man. May he someday find the peace he seeks." Jonn said as Jason's image faded into the London night.

"Indeed. However, there is the matter of your resignation." Wonder Woman said to the Martian.

"My actions have warranted it." he replied.

"But by destroying the Stone, you did redeem yourself." Batman said.

"And we still need someone to teach Shinji how to be a real Martian." Flash said.

Jonn looked back and noticed the young Martian just standing there, eagerly awaiting his reply.

"I suppose that's true." Jonn replied, but not smiling.

This at least earned a smile from the group.

Sans Batman of course.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Hours later, back at the Watchtower)

"Shinji, you're awake." Jonn said as the younger Martian stepped onto the control platform.

"I've slept enough for one night." Shinji replied.

"You seem... upset." Jonn noticed.

"I was just thinking about my fight with Mordred." he mused.

"You mean... how you would have won, had Le Fay not interfered."

"I think Mordred knows that. I wonder if it's burning him up inside."

"I doubt it. He's too much like his mother." Jonn surmised.

"Guess so." Shinji agreed.

The pair stood in silence for several minutes, just watching the cameras and staring out into space. Literally. Until Shinji spoke up.

"Jonn? Can I ask you for a favor?" Shinji asked, finally mustering his courage to do so.

"What Shinji?" Jonn said, looking at the boy.

"Well... I know this might sound like... what I mean is... I was wondering if..."

Jonn waited patiently for Shinji to finish.

The boys heart was pounding like a jackhammer. His nervousness apparent, his mind played out the possibility that Jonn very well could reject this idea. Still... at least he would know.

_Sigh_. "What I'm trying to say is... we've both lost our families. I've lost my parents, you've lost your wife and children. And... since I'm a Martian now..."

Jonn's eyes widened as he looked at the boy, realizing where this was going. "You want me to... adopt you?"

"Well... yes."

Despite everything they had just been through recently, he was shocked that Shinji was actually asking him this. However, he didn't reject the proposal right away as Shinji continued to speak.

"I mean... you've been better to me than my original father. And I know you loved your family so much you were willing to do anything, even sell your soul, to get them back. Like Jason said, that's not a weakness. And you really are the only one who'd actually be appropriate. Right?" Shinji asked.

Jonn smiled at that. "I suppose so." then his expression returned to normal. "I haven't been a father for centuries. My wife My'ria'h died along with my children K'ymm and K'yrl. Morgaine Le Fay used my memories of Mars to aid her in accomplishing her own goals. She offered me my world and my family. And it was nothing but a lie."

Shinji looked down, as if the words of rejection had already passed through his ears.

Until he felt Jonn place a hand on his shoulder.

"But this, right here, I know to be true. The past cannot be changed. But a new life can be made." he heard Jonn say.

"Then... do you mean..." he said, not daring to hope.

"You have many good qualities within you, Shinji Ikari. Had Mars not been destroyed, I'm sure you would have made a fine Martian. And you have made me proud as well in your actions these past months. For this and other reasons, I see no reason for us to be alone in this universe."

"Do.. Do you mean it?" he gasped, his heart rising like a rocket.

"If you will have me." the older Martian said with a smile.

Shinji's eyes watered as he threw himself against the older Martian, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you." he cried. "Father."

Jonn hugged the boy back. _No. Thank you, my son_.

Off to the side of the Watchtower, the other League members just stared at the pair and smiled.

"That's kinda sweet." Hawkgirl said.

"Really." Flash said.

"And now Jonn isn't completely alone in the universe." Wonder Woman said.

"But he wasn't. He had us." Superman stated.

"True. But you at least have a younger cousin around, so you aren't the last Kryptonian. And now Jonn has a new son who he can relate to better than us." Green Lantern said.

"Yeah. Now all we have to do is find another Thanagarian for Hawkgirl to play with." Flash grinned. "Then maybe she won't be so cranky."

The red haired woman glared. "Why you!" she growled and hefted her mace.

"Hey! Watch it!" he shouted as the avian heroine began chasing the speedster.

"I'll show you cranky!" she shouted, swinging her energized mace.

Jonn and Shinji looked over at the antics of the League.

"We have a pretty unique family, don't we?" Shinji asked his new father.

"Yes, we do." Jonn said with a smile, his hand resting on Shinji's shoulder.

**THE END!**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Hope everyone enjoyed this last chapter of 'Second Son of Mars.'

Just so everyone knows, My'ria'h is the name of Jonn's wife from the animated series. The name K'ymm, Jonn's daughter, I got from Wikepedia. The name K'yrl I just made up for Jonn's son.

Just so people know, this last chapter was based almost entirely on the two-part episode 'A Knight With Shadows' from the First Season. I chose to end it here, because Shinji and Jonn have elected to become a true father and son pair, after the usual pain and strife that Shinji usually goes through. Any future continuations of Shinji's life as a Martian will be up for debate.

Hope no one minds, but as I said earlier, I wanted to do a different kind of Eva/Justice League story. And with any luck I succeeded.

Again, hope everyone liked this, and hope they drop me a review about my latest piece of work.


End file.
